


Kisses

by Miraculous_MariChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_MariChat/pseuds/Miraculous_MariChat
Summary: A simple trope I used in the MLB fandom.I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Kisses

Adrien was excited. His father was letting him go to the movies with his friends and he couldn’t keep the genuine smile from his face. Even though he was doubling up on piano lessons the next day, Adrien couldn’t wipe the grin away. They were going to see the Black Widow movie and he couldn’t wait. The day couldn’t pass by fast enough. By the time they met up, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Marinette gave him a sweet smile, like she always did. They had become closer over the last few months and he felt his heart speed up around her.  
“H-hello Adrien,” she greeted; her stutter hadn’t fully gone away.  
“Hello Marinette.”  
He returned her smile and then looked to Alya and Nino, who were talking to each other animatedly. They got in line for tickets and then went inside the theater. The girls went to grab snacks while the boys waited for them. They came back with arms full of drinks, popcorn, and candy. Adrien grabbed the drinks from Marinette’s arms, which earned him another sweet smile. His heart sped up again. Their hands brushed for a moment and he thought he saw her blush, but she turned to follow Alya’s retreating form into the dark theater. Adrien rushed to catch up, making sure he sat by Marinette.  
The movie started and all was quiet for a few minutes before Adrien felt Marinette’s small hand on his arm.  
“Would you like a kiss?”  
His heart stuttered and his face flushed.  
“W-what?”  
She held up her bag of Hershey kisses and looked at him.  
“Want one?”  
“Oh.” He felt his heart fall. “Sure.”  
He took the offered candy and then tried to get back into the movie. He couldn’t. When did he want to kiss his best friend? How long had it been since he fell in love with her? He suddenly sat up straighter in his seat. He was in love with Marinette? When he thought about it, it made sense. He loved her. He loved her for...months at the very least. But he couldn’t be sure he didn’t fall in love when they first met. She had stood up to him and while she was wrong for assuming things, he understood where she had come from. It made her more endearing. Just like her stutters. He smiled as he settled back down. He loved her. A lot. Now he just had to show her. That thought left ladybugs in his stomach.  
After the movie, which Adrien missed most of, the group went to get some dinner. None were too hungry after the movie snacks, so they decided on light fare. The night passed by in slow, easy fun and Adrien was sad when they split up to go their separate ways. Nino walked Alya home, while Adrien took Marinette’s hand. Instead of heading to her house, he walked with her across the river’s bridge, through the park, and stopped at the school’s steps. Marinette looked at him, confused.  
“Do you remember when we first met?” he asked, looking at the darkening sky.  
“Yes.”  
He smiled at her and stood to look at her, holding her hand.  
“Me too. I think….I think that’s when I started to fall in love with you.”  
He watched a blush spread to her cheeks and her bluebell eyes widen.  
“You….love me?”  
He smiled and nodded.  
“Yes, I do.”  
She slowly smiled, looking at her shoes.  
“I-I l-l-l-love you t-too.”  
He smiled and brought her close to him. He kissed her temple and then both her cheeks before he kissed her lips. She melted into his arms and he felt his heart swell with love. A sudden drop of water pulled them apart and they looked up at the sky as rain began to fall. Marinette squealed and Adrien laughed as they dashed for the bakery. They smiled at each other as they entered and Marinette pulled him up the stairs. They said hello to her parents, who found some clothes for Adrien to wear while his dried. Marinette changed before she came down to sit with him on the couch.  
“Today was fun,” she said.  
“Yes it was. I don’t remember the last time I had so much fun with friends.”  
She smiled sweetly as they warmed up with mugs of hot chocolate.  
“So...what did that kiss mean?”  
“It means...I don’t want to stay friends. When I said I love you, Marinette, I meant it. I want to date you. Maybe not yet. It’s all so fast and we’re only fifteen. But I want to go out on dates with you, I want to become a couple. I want to see if we work the way I hope we do.”  
She smiled at him with each word.  
“I want that too.”  
He returned the smile and kissed her forehead.  
“Then we’ll take it slow. How about a date next Saturday?”  
She giggled.  
“I would love that.”


End file.
